swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor's Retreat
It is rumored that the Emperor keeps a Retreat on Naboo, a place to which he goes when he wishes to contemplate the future of the Empire. The stories also say that the Emperor's highest commanders receive their orders from him here. If this is indeed true, the Retreat would presumably be hidden and heavily guarded by the most elite stormtroopers.... Location: Naboo (2410 -3943), close to Moenia Badges: ' * Imperial Badge of Merit for completing the themepark '''Special Features: ' *Setting for the Imperial Themepark *In-game location for many famous NPCs, including: **Emperor Palpatine **Darth Vader **Captain Thrawn **General Maximilian Veers **Lord Hethrir '''Special Landing Rights *Available to: RSF and Inquisition Squadron squadrons after getting trained in Box 5 *Mission Giver: Naboo Space Station *Mission Details: You get a waypoint to help a freighter in system that is under attack from a few X-Wings and a couple of Y-Wings. After defeating them you are asked to travel to Yavin system and contact an imperial agent. After you get to the waypoint you will have to dock with a TIE Fighter. Just as you are about to dock, several X-Wings show up. Don't destroy them until you dock with the TIE (if you have good shields and armor you can take what they hit you with until you undock). After you destroy the attacking fighters, proceed to the waypoints until you come across an A-Wing. This guy is fast so make your shots count. Once you finish him you will travel to another waypoint and battle some more fighters. The last fighter group contains B-Wings. You should now be given the option to land at the Emperor's Retreat. After landing there, talk to "an Imperial pilot", located to the right of the entrance to the Retreat, to gain access to where the space terminal is located. Note: completing the space quest now automatically grants landing rights and immediate entry. The "Imperial pilot" near the entrance has been removed. Game Info The retreat of the great Emperor himself, this location not only has some of the finest Imperial Generals and Commanders, but is also very heavily defended. Players loyal to the Empire (Combatant or Special Forces status) are able to go on various missions from different NPC's in the retreat, thus it is often called the Imperial Themepark. As you progress, you gain entrance to more areas of the retreat. Eventually you will be allowed to visit the Emperor himself in his chambers and be in the presence of the most dangerous man alive, Darth Vader; each give their own missions as part of the themepark. Various unique rewards are given throughout the themepark, including a stormtrooper helmet, in addition to credits and Imperial Faction Points. The retreat is located about 2500m NW of Moenia on Naboo. Inquisition Squadron characters should try to gain landing access to the Emperor's Retreat, which can be very convenient since three of the Inquisition Squadron pilot trainers are located in the Retreat. Make sure that before you land your ship you have access to the starship terminals inside of the Retreat by doing the missions for the Imperial Themepark. Category:Naboo POIs